hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cité des Larmes
La Cité des Larmes est la capitale d’Hallownest, le cœur de ce qui était auparavant un prestigieux royaume. Cette immense ville est habitée par de nobles insectes et est protégée par des gardes toujours fidèles à leurs devoirs. La vaste étendue d'eau du Lac Bleu fuit au dessus de la cité, la baignant d’une pluie constante. La Cité des Larmes est initialement accessible à partir de la Caverne nocive, en ouvrant la porte principale à l’aide du Blason de la Cité. Il y a toutefois d’autres entrées auxquelles accéder à l’aide de capacités et des raccourcis à débloquer. Points d'Intérêt * Racine murmurante : 28 Essences * 1 Fragment de réceptacle * 3 Larves * 1 Éclat de masque * 1 Totem d’Âme * 9 Gisements de Geo * 1 Journal d'un voyageur * 1 Sceau d'Hallownest Habitants GALERIE Cité des Larmes 1.jpg Cité des Larmes 2.jpg Cité des Larmes 3.jpg Cité des Larmes 5.jpg Cité des Larmes 6.jpg Cité des Larmes 7.jpg Cité des Larmes 4.jpg Cité des Larmes 8.jpg Cité des Larmes 10.jpg Cité des Larmes 12.jpg Cité des Larmes 13.jpg Cité des Larmes 14.jpg Cité des Larmes 15.jpg Cité des Larmes 16.jpg Cité des Larmes 18.jpg Cité des Larmes 19.jpg Cité des Larmes 21.jpg Cité des Larmes 22.jpg Cité des Larmes 20.png Sous-Zone: Sanctuaire de l’Âme Un laboratoire où des insectes cherchaient à exploiter le pouvoir de l'Âme pour atteindre l'immortalité. Le Sanctuaire de l’Âme contient des ennemis très puissants tels que les mini-boss Tourmenteur de l’Âme et Guerrier de l'Âme, ainsi que le redoutable Maître de l’Âme, qui garde le sort Élan Ravageur - nécessaire pour accéder à de nombreuses zones. Il contient également le charme Tourmenteur d'Âme et la mise à niveau Âme d’Ombre de l’Esprit Vengeur. Points d'Intérêt * Charme : Tourmenteur d'Âme * Sort : Âme d’Ombre (nécessite acheter la Clé élégante) * Sort : Élan Ravageur (nécessite vaincre le Maître de l’Âme) * 1 Larve * 3 Totems d’Âme * 1 Coffre : * 1 Sceau d'Hallownest Habitants GALERIE Sanctuaire de l'Âme 7.jpg Sanctuaire de l'Âme 6.jpg Sanctuaire de l'Âme 5.jpg Sanctuaire de l'Âme 4.jpg Sanctuaire de l'Âme 3.jpg Sanctuaire de l'Âme 2.jpg Sanctuaire de l'Âme 1.jpg Sous-Zone: Maison du Plaisir right|300px La Maison du Plaisir est une sous-zone de la Cité des Larmes à laquelle le joueur peut accéder en utilisant une Clé simple. L’entrée est localisée ici. En haut de la Maison du Plaisir se trouvent une Source Chaude et un Banc, où Millibelle peut être trouvée après qu’elle se soit enfuie avec l’argent déposé à la banque. A coté du banc est situé un mur cassable permettant l’accès de l’ascenseur au Repos Éternel. L’exploration de la Maison du Plaisir n’est pas nécessaire pour terminer le jeu à 100%, cependant, c’est un bon endroit de repos et permettant un accès facile à Repos Éternel. Points d'Intérêt * 1 Journal d’un Voyageur * 1 Gisement de Geo : (deuxième étage) * 1 Oeuf rance (quatrième étage) Habitants GALERIE Maison du Plaisir 2.jpg Maison du Plaisir 1.jpg Sous-Zone: L'Observatoire right|300px Maison de Lurien le Veilleur, l’un des Rêveurs scellant le Temple de l'Oeuf Noir. Atteindre le Rêveur n’est pas une tâche simple car la voie est barrée par ses gardes d’élite, les Veilleur. Points d'Intérêt * 1 Larves * 1 Gisement de Geo * 1 Coffre : * 1 Sceau d'Hallownest Habitants Galerie L'Observatoire 1.jpg L'Observatoire 2.jpg L'Observatoire 3.jpg L'Observatoire 4.jpg L'Observatoire 5.jpg Sous-Zone : Tour de l'Amour 300px|right La demeure du Collectionneur, un être provenant des Abysses et qui aime capturer des créatures dans des bocaux en verre. Accessible depuis les Frontières du Royaume en utilisant la Clé de l'Amour (acquise d'un cadavre dans les Jardins de la Reine). Après avoir basculé un commutateur le joueur peut sortir de la zone par la Station du Roi. Vaincre le Collectionneur permet au joueur de sauver 3 Larves et d’acquérir la Carte du Collectionneur, marquant l’emplacement des Larves à secourir sur la carte. Points d'Intérêt * 3 Larves (nécessite vaincre Le Collecteur) * Carte du Collectionneur (nécessite vaincre Le Collecteur) Habitants GALERIE La Tour de l'Amour.jpg Stations de Coléoptère Station du Roi Une Station de Coléoptère partiellement en ruines. La partie inondée au Sud-Est gardées par des Belfly donne accès aux Frontières du Royaume. GALERIE Station du Roi.jpg Entrepôt de la Cité Une zone située à l’ouest de la Cité des Larmes dans laquelle le joueur peut trouver une Racine murmurante et une Clé simple. Contient une Stations de Coléoptère et un ascenseur menant aux Routes Oubliées. C’est également ici que Cornifer se trouve. GALERIE Cité des Larmes 9.jpg Cité des Larmes 11.jpg Cité des Larmes 17.jpg Salle spéciale City Storerooms The City Storerooms are where all goods were transported into the City. They consist of two superposed caverns bordering the Fungal Wastes, above the City's entrance from the Pilgrim's Way. Cargo lifts transported goods from the Stag Station above to the storerooms below. This area also connects to the building below the Soul Sanctum and the lift to the Forgotten Crossroads. Trivia * There is a notable divide between the rich and the poor in the City. It can be clearly seen between the Memorial to The Hollow Knight and Watcher's Spire. All interiors to the right of the fountain are far posher as well as containing the members of "Hallownest's high society", being the Cowardly Husks, Husk Dandies, Gluttonous Husks, and the Gorgeous Husk. ** La partie la plus riche de la ville était peut-être prévue pour être une sous-zone appropriée, comme indiqué dans les premières cartes, mais elle n’est plus connue que sous le nom "Royal_Quarter" dans les fichiers de jeu. * A sealed door above the entrance through the Pilgrim's Way appears to connect the City Storerooms Lift to the Fungal Wastes. This can never be opened or interacted with during the game and remains permanently shut. * This area has more sub-locations than any others. With a total of five. en:City of Tears ru:Город слёз pt:Cidade das Lágrimas pl:Miasto Łez (City of Tears) Catégorie:Exploration Catégorie:Zones